My Pretty Little Secret
by SinisterLove
Summary: Aria has been seeing someone behind her parent's back. Who is it? How long can they keep it a secret? How will everyone react when they find out? Read and Review please.
1. My Little Secret

**A/N: Thought of this randomly. don't own anything. Tell me if I should carry it on...**

I hit send on the text to him and followed the girls to the door of the school. We sent Spencer home and then I went to see mom for lunch.

''So whose eyes are you looking forward to seeing?'' My mom asked as I sat down at her desk.

''What?'' I asked. She showed me the text and I gasped.

''So, who is it?''

''I have to go... Um... Bye.'' I got up and ran out of the classroom and into the bathroom. I locked the door and dialed his number.

''Hello?'' He said as he answered his phone.

''We have to be extra careful. I accidentally sent a text to my mom about you. I... I didn't put your name or anything but if we want to keep dating without them judging any of us we have to be VERY careful.'' I said.

''Wait, slow down.'' He said. ''You sent a text to her that was supposed to be sent to me... What did the text say?'' He asked.

''Stop it. This is serious stuff. We could get found out.'' I said.

''I just want to know what it says.'' He said.

''It said that I missed your eyes.'' I said to him.

''I miss yours too.'' He said.

''You're so cute.'' I giggled. ''But we have to keep it on the DL for a while.'' I said.

''Do you wanna meet tonight?'' He asked me.

''I'll be at your place by eight.''

''I'll see you then.'' I hung up and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Do I keep it as a one-shot or do I carry on? Review please xx**


	2. Sex On The Beach? No, Sex In The Shower!

**A/N: Don't own anything...**

**HANNAPOV**

After Aria walked out of the bathroom Caleb and I squeezed out of the cubicle and I stood there, shocked.

''I can't believe she would lie to us.'' I said.

''Han, she's entitled to her own secrets...'' He said, smoothing my hair. I topped up my lip gloss and after the bell rang we waited five minutes before walking out into the empty hallway...

''...So after she walked in Caleb and I stopped making out and she was talking to someone about meeting up with him at eight.'' Hanna said.

''It's eight now.'' Emily said.

''Call her.'' I said to Hanna.

''Okay.'' I grabbed my phone and dialled her number. It rang... And rang... And rang...

''Hello?'' She shounded fairly out of breath.

''Hey Aria. Um... Could you come over to Spencer's house? We all need to talk.'' I said.

''Uh... I can't get there n-now.'' Her words hitched and I almost laughed.

_''Can you hurry up?''_ I heard on the other end, speaking to her in a hushed voice.

''We need you here now.'' I said.

''I can't. I'm sorry. Family issues? Yeah family issues.'' She said.

''Aria it's important.'' I said slightly annoyed.

''Hanna I can't.'' She said.

_''Just hang up.''_ He said on the other line.

''Han, I gotta go. I'll call you later.'' Then the line went dead.

''She lied to me.'' I said. ''She said that she had family issues and there's a guy on the other end of the line telling her to hurry up.'' I said. ''She's seeing someone behind our backs.''

''I can't believe this.'' Spencer said. ''Anyways... Jason DiLaurentis is still working on his house. He was around the front of the house and he took his shirt off.'' She giggled.

''Really? Does he have a six pack?'' I asked him.

''Yeah.'' She sighed. ''Should we see what he's doing now?'' I asked.

''Yeah.'' We hurried over to the window. The curtains in his room were shut but the light in the bathroom was on. We looked to see the windows were steamed up but we could see the shillouette of his tanned skin... And the shillouette of a pale girl with black hair with him. He turned her around so her front was facing the wall and from what we could tell they were.. HAVING SEX IN THE SHOWER?!

''Oh my gosh. Jason DiLaurentis is having sex with some girl in the shower.'' Emily laughed.

''Is it wrong that we're watching him?'' Spencer said.

''Yep.'' I replied to her.

''Should we stop?'' Emily asked.

''Nope.'' Spencer and I both said at the same time.

''Who do you think it is?'' I asked them.

''I don't know.'' Emily said distantly. I squinted trying to see who it was and found that the glass was too steamed up. He turned her around and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands, one on the glass wall in the shower and one on the tiled wall. From what I could tell he was very good at what he was doing.

''Seriously you guys, what if Jason turns around and sees us?'' Emily asked.

''He wont.'' I said.

''Yeah, and if he does then we'll duck.'' Spencer shrugged.

''Okay.'' Emily said. We went back to being silent and he pushed her back up against the wall, kissing her as they did the dirty things in the shower. She dug her nails into his back, scratching his back as she hugged him.

''Is he one of those freaks that likes pain during sex?'' Spencer asked us.

''Maybe. Who knows?'' I shrugged. We heard a knock on her door and shut her curtains, sitting on her bed, flicking through a magazine. Ian, her sister's husband, walked in and smiled.

''Do you girls have Melissa's laptop in here? She said that Spencer borrowed it.'' He smiled.

''Oh yeah.'' Spencer got up and went over to her desk, grabbing the laptop and taking it over to him. We went back to the window when he shut the door and found the bathroom light out and so we carried on our sleepover. Halfway through the night we heard laughing outside and snuck to the window to see that he was saying goodbye to the girl. She had her back to us and they were kissing. When they stopped kissing he put her hood up for her and she put her hands in her pockets and walked down the street. It was too dark to see her face and I sat on Spencer's bed when I realised something.

''Guys don't you think it's weird that Aria said she couldn't make it and Jason had a girl over at his house?'' I asked them.

''Aria wouldn't go anywhere near Jason DiLaurentis. She thinks he's gross.'' Emily said and sat down with me.

''Yeah Han, Aria gags whenever we say Jason's name.'' Spencer put her hands on her hips and stood for a second. ''I want popcorn. I'm gonna go get some.'' She went downstairs and I pushed the thought of Aria and Jason from my mind and had a great time with my friends...

**So what did you guys think of chapter two? Did I go too graphic on th shower scene? BTW I accept Constructive ****Criticism so please Review! The best reviewer gets a sneek peek at the last chapter later on in the story!**


	3. Shower Scene From Aria's POV

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM PLEASE REVIEW!**

ARIAPOV

I got to Jason's house a little before eight and he pulled me into a kiss as soon as we were inside his house. He sat me on the table he hadn't moved into the dining room yet and stood between my legs, running his hands up and down my thighs. I heard my phone start ringing in my bag and I pulled my lips away from his to answer it. I tucked some hair behind my ear and dug my hand through my bag to get my phone. He pressed his lips to mine again, taking my breath away before I could answer it. I pushed him away, smiling so he knew I was joking. I answered my phone politely and slightly out of breath.

''Hey Aria. Um... Could you come over to Spencer's house? We all need to talk.'' Hanna said.

Jason chose that time to begin kissing my neck, lightly as he knew it would practically kill me.

''Uh... I can't get there n-now.'' My words hitched as he sucked on my neck, nearly making me moan.

''Can you hurry up?'' He asked impatiently. I pressed a finger to my lips as Hanna started talking again.

''We need you here now.'' She said slightly annoyd.

''I can't.'' I said to her. ''I'm sorry. Family issues? Yeah family issues.'' I shrugged, thinking it was a good enough excuse.

''Aria it's important.'' She sounded very annoyed now.

''Hanna I can't.'' I said, annoyed that she was making me argue.

''Just hang up.'' Jason shrugged at me. I glared at him and he held his hands up, walking upstairs.

''Han, I gotta go. I'll call you later.'' I hung up and jumped down off of the table. ''Jason!'' I called as I walked upstairs. I walked into the bathroom, hearing that the shower was on and saw him standing under the stream of water, letting the steaming hotness of it slide down his body. I undressed and climbed in with him, kissing his back. He turned to me and kissed me, turning us aroudn so I was under the stream of water too. His hands travelled down from the sides of my face to my hips and then he began to rub my bundle of nerves with his thumb, and he moved his middle finger to my opening, pushing it inside of me and making me gasp in pleasure, letting him slide his tongue into my mouth. I moaned in dissaproval when he removed his finger bur he smirked and turned me around and I gasped in pleasure, feeling him enter me from behind. I gasped in pleasure and then bagan moaning when he started thrusting in and out of me. I moaned loudly and he sped up his movements a little bit. My hands slid down the wall and I struggled to find something to grip onto. Sensing my struggle, Jason turned me around and lifted me up then re- entered me. I braced myself on either side of me moaning loudly as we moved together at a pace we both liked. I moved my hands to around his back, feeling that coil tightening in my stomach.

''Jason! I'm gonna... I'm gonna... OH! JASON!'' The coil released, making my nails dig into his back and making my whole body shake. I willingly got onto my knees in front of him and began bobbing my head back and forth over his hardness and soon felt him get his release and swallowed as much as I could. We got out of the shower, me on slightly shaky legs and walked back to his room. We lay in the bed, me lying on his chest and let the air dry us out. As we were in a secret relationship any time I got with him I didn't want to spend just having sex. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. It took around two hours for me to get completely dry and then we got re-dressed, sitting down on his couch, watching movies and eating pop corn. We realised it was getting late and he turned off the movie we had been watching and gave me a hoodie to wear that I could walk home in. We stood at the door kissing goodbye and he put my hood up for me.

''Walk safely.'' He smiled and kissed me one last time before I put my hands in my pockets and began walking home...

I got home and walked in the front door seeing dad and Mike getting ready for their fishing trip.

''How was your walk?'' Dad asked me as he put bait into a waterproof box.

''It was fine. I got a little lost on but I made it back in one piece.'' I smiled and went upstairs to my room. I grabbed my phone from my bag, flopped down onto my bed and began writing a text

_Miss U already ;) xx_

And this time I checked that I was sending it to the right person BEFORE I hit send...

**What do you think? Too much? Not enough? REVIEW!**


	4. Pretty Little Sleepover

**A/N: Don't own anything. Because you all are so nice and you reviewed my chapters I decided to give you two. Please give constructive criticism because I accept it kindly :) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

ARIAPOV

I walked into Spencer's house on Saturday when Hanna, Emily and her had wanted a sleepover and smiled.

''What do you guys want to do tonight? We can -''

''Let's talk about boys.'' Hanna said, completely cutting my off. ''Caleb and I made out in the bathroom at school on friday.''

''I saw Jason DiLaurentis and some girl having sex in his shower the other night.'' Spencer said.

''I saw some girl walk out of his house when I was on my way over here.'' Emily said.

''What about you, Aria? Any love interests?'' Hanna asked.

''Nope.'' I shrugged. ''I'm focusing on my studies this year. It's almost my birthday and my mom wants me to get my grades up or I can't have a party for the big eighteen.'' I said to them.

''Aria come on. There's gotta be someone you like at school.'' Hanna said, moving closer.

''Okay. Caleb's pretty hot.'' I said, lying through my teeth.

''WHAT?!'' Hanna yelled. I ran as she chased me out of the house and she pushed me over on the street. ''That's... My... Boyfriend!'' She shouted, slapping me and pulling my hair.

''I was kidding!'' I yelled, pulling her hair back.

''He's MINE!'' She yelled. I turned the tables and slapped her. Out of shock she fell to the ground and I pulled her hair and she grabbed my hair and yanked on it. but before I could retaliate I was being pulled off of her by two strong arms. He pulled me into his chest as Hanna was pulled up by Spencer and Emily.

''What the hell is going on?!'' Jason yelled.

''She told me that she thinks my boyfriend is hot.'' Hanna said angrily.

''I was kidding around.'' I pulled myself from Jason's grip and she gasped.

''Oh my god. Aria I cut your lip.'' She said.

''Let me see.'' Jason said, lifting my chin to look at my lip, that had blood pouring out of it.

''Spencer what's going on?'' Her mom asked as her parents arrived home.

''Hanna and Aria got into a fight.'' Emily explained.

''Do you want me to clean this for you?'' Jason asked me.

''No.'' I said, keeping my act of hating him. ''I don't know why you rushed to save me I was doing fine on my own.

''Fine. I was just trying to be helpful. YOU are totally and utterly ungrateful.'' He shrugged and walked back into his house. Me and Hanna got cleared up and Spencer brought down her case of movies.

''Okay we can watch, the Notebook, Titani-''

''No Romance please.'' I cut in. ''Comedy? I'm in need of a good laugh.'' I said.

''Okay, Kick-Ass, Hot Chick, What Happens In Vegas starring Ashton Kutcher, John Tucker Must Die-''

''Ooh that one! The guy in that is so hot.'' Hanna said.

''JTMD it is.'' Spencer smiled. She put the movie in the DVD player and we sat down with pop corn and started watching the movie. The movie was very long winded and about half way through my phone buzzed.

_Feel bad 4 what I said. Forgive me? xx -J_

I smiled and texted back.

_You're forgiven. Wish I could be with U tonight ;) xx -Aria_

''Whose that?'' Spencer asked.

''Just my mom saying goodnight.'' I replied and put my phone away. We carried on watching the movie and soon we were all drifting off to sleep.

''Guys let's go to bed. I'm beat. This week had been LONG.'' Emily said.

Specer turned the movie off and we went up to her room. The girls all fell asleep and I stayed up texting Jason quietly. He said he wanted to see me so I quietly got up and made it to the front door. SO CLOSE!

''Aira where are you going?'' Spencer's mother asked.

''I just needed some air.'' I said.

''Okay sweetie. Get back inside soon, it's cold out tonight.''

''I think I'll be fine.'' I smiled. I walked outside and made sure I was not being watched before running across the street to Jason's house. I knocked on the door and he pulled me inside.

''Hi.'' He said, my face centimeters from his.

''Hi.'' I kissed him and he smiled against my lips.

''I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You know I was just trying to get them off our trail.'' He said, kissing my neck.

''I know.'' I said then moaned when he kissed that spot on my neck that made my knees weak.

''Good.'' He kissed my lips harder and then my phone rang. I answered it, still kissing him TOTALLY NOT THINKING.

''Hello?'' I said.

''Aria where are you? Are you kissing someone?'' Spencer said.

''No! No, I'm just... I'm not kissing anyone. I'm walking.'' I said, pushing him away. He rolled his eyes and sat down on his couch.

''Where are you?'' She asked.

''I'm walking, I told you.'' I said.

''Okay. Get back as soon as you can, Hanna thought you ran away because of her.'' Spencer hung up and I walked to sit on Jason's lap. I kissed him and I felt him stir beneath my bottom.

''Oh, someone's awake.'' He laughed and I laughed with him.

''But someone has to go back to sleep. I have to leave. The girls want me back at Spencer's house.'' I said to him.

''Are you serious? Tell them you went home.''

''And if they ask my mom?''

''Good point. Maybe stay for five more minutes.'' He said.

''No. I have to go.'' I got up and kissed him passionately goodbye. I walked out of the house and back to Spencer's, grabbing the spare key and letting myself in before putting it back. I went upstairs and the girls sat on Spencer's bed. I smiled and sat with them and for the rest of the night we looked at magazines and gossiped about school until we all fell asleep in awkward positions like we ALWAYS used to...

When I woke up my back ached from lying over Emily all night.

''Aria get up. Damn, for a tiny girl you're fucking heavy.'' She cursed. She would always curse when she was tired. I got up and went over to my phone. I smiled seeing that I had four texts. One of them was possibly from Jason. I sat in the window seat and began reading them. The first was from my mom, the next from my dad saying that he and Mike were having fun, the third from Mike saying that dad was KILLING him with boring fishing knowledge and the last was from Jason.

_Come 2 my place as soon as U wake up xx -J_

I smiled and made sure the girls were still asleep before I wrote a note saying I went home and grabbed my bag and ran over to Jason's house. I knocked on the door and he smiled as he answered.

''Guess who got TWO tickets to the Art exhibition in Philly next week?'' He smirked.

''You're kidding.'' I said to him. He pulled his laptop from behind his back and I looked as the screen said, 'Your ticket's are in the post and will arrive to you soon. Thank you for ordering'. ''You're amazing.'' I said to him.

''And what do amazing boys get?'' He asked.

''I don't know. A cake.'' I shrugged.

''Seriously I stayed up all night getting these tickets.'' He said.

''I was kidding. Show me to the bedroom.'' He smirked and put his laptop down on the table that he STILL hadn't moved and pulled me inside the house...

* * *

**What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! I STILL TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM KINDLY!**


End file.
